Numano Himemiko
Voiced by: Yui Horie Numano Himemiko (沼皇女) is the catfish princess of the Tatara Swamp in the manga series ''Kamisama Hajimemashita. ''Ten years ago she fell in love with a young boy, Urashima Kotarou and she asked Nanami to help her reconnect with the boy once again. As an act of gratitude, when Nanami had visited her palace, she allowed her to wear one of her luxurious kimonos so she would look her best in front of Tomoe. Appearance Himemiko before she met Nanami having a fish like appearance, which includes fins for hands, large circular pitch-black eyes, and tiny oval eyebrows. When Himemiko tells Nanami of her love for a human boy, Nanami with assistance of Tomoe's enchanted leaves, transform her into a human like appearance. In her human like appearance, she has the appearance of a 13-14 year old girl with purple hair tied up in half ponytail atop her head and light purple-blue eyes. She keeps her oval eyebrows, colored into the same shade as her hair. Personality Himemiko is loving and caring towards her friends but can be very aggressive towards anyone who has hurt her friends or her lover, Kotarou. She is a bit cunning but can find happiness in the smallest of things and accept things easily, like when Kotarou broke up with her, even though her heart ached with loneliness. She also has an odd habit of clacking her teeth together in reply or at random. When she first met Nanami, she was very mature acting, however, in the later part, she has become more and more like a regular, slightly eccentric, teenage girl. Synopsis Himemiko was first introduced when she asked Nanami to help her in her relationship with Kotarou Urashima. after Nanami agrees(Much to Tomoe's dismay) and the date goes successfully, a lasting friendship bonds. Nanami later visits Himemiko's palace for the moon viewing party( in the Manga only) . At the viewing party Himemiko notices Nanami's crush on Tomoe, and dresses Nanami up in one of her Kimono's in return for her kindness in helping her with Kotarou. One year later, while Himemiko is on a date with Kotarou, Nishiki attacks the couple, and injures Kotarou. Himemiko becomes extremely angry and vows to fill the water with their bodies.after she confesses to Kotarou about her true identity being a yokai, he refuses to accept her because she never told him the truth for a year of dating him. after this, Himemiko agrees to marrying Nishiki and goes to Inunaki Swamp. After meeting Nishiki, Himemiko tries to kill him but Nishiki notices in time. after comforting Himemiko, she starts to think that he may help her forget Kotarou and decides to marry him. but during the marriage ceremony Kotarou rushes in and tells Himemiko that he loves her and accepts her, and they escape. Himemiko has to use her yokai magic to escape and this makes her human disguise wear off. as her real yokai self appears, Kotarou laughs and then tells her that he likes her and he still knows its her. Himemiko then appears at the shrine not so long after, asking Tomoe to transform her into a human again so she can go to Disneyland with Kotarou. Himemiko is also seen at the welcome back party for Nanami after she returns from the past due to her health. Abilities Himemiko as a Yokai has special powers, but these are unknown. Himemiko is unable to use these or it will release her human disguise. She also has a great number Yokai under her command, due to being a princess, with Aotake as her bodyguard. Trivia Himemiko is the only female yokai introduced to having a male lover. She is the first Yokai mentioned as the leader of a fresh body of water. A swamp, but in the anime version they say it's a lake. In the anime they call her "Priestess" but in the manga they call her "Princess" Quotes (To Dragon king) "Watch your mouth, Dragon King. Nanami is my precious friend. I'll not allow you to speak ill of her." Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Gods